


Good Night

by tiny_anais



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Children, Cute, Family, Fluff, I was half asleep when I wrote that, Kids, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Parents, Sam - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Short, Silly, Tim - Freeform, enjoy i guess, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain't easy being a Dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Gosh I suck at titles!)  
> So, I saw that a lot of Parents!Septiplier kind of works were posted lately so, here's a little thing I wrote very quickly right after I woke up. It's short and pretty silly but cute I guess...? (My I write a lot of short silly stuff lately...  
> Anyway, as always please pardon any grammar mistakes or weird phrases, I'm French and still figuring out how to write x)  
> I hope you'll like =D

Mark woke up in the middle of the night.  
He rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked as quietly as possible towards the bathroom to get some water, but before he could head back to the bedroom he heard faint cries coming from the room across the one he shared with Jack.  
Mark tiptoed into the bedroom and to the crib in the corner, slightly leaning over as he took the little whining form into his arms as gently as possible. 

“Hey hey sweetie, what's going on?” He whispered while holding the little girl against his chest, the tiny baby not stopping her crying. “Please Sammy, don't scream like that, you'll wake Pap's up”. He said, rocking her gently. The child calmed down a little but was still whimpering.  
“You must be hungry...” He sighed. “Guess I'm not going back to bed right now.” he said, as if she was going to answer.  
Still gently cradling the baby the young father turned around and jolted when he saw a four years old little boy holding a stuffed toy tight in his arms.

“Daddy..” said the child, rubbing his eyes with his little hand.  
“Tim, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping!”  
“I had a nightmare...” the little boy whined. “And I heard noises. I don't wanna sleep alone.”

Mark sighed, rubbing his face with the hand that wasn't holding the baby and walked toward the hallway.

“Okay, you can stay with me a little bit, then we'll go back to sleep together. But it's the last time, okay?“

Tim nodded slightly and Mark grabbed his hand as he walked past him, and they walked downstairs as quietly as possible so they wouldn't disturb Jack's slumber.

“Would you help me feeding your little sister?” Mark asked the little boy as they got in the kitchen.  
Tim bounced with joy and held the bottle with pleasure, his bright chocolate brown eyes twinkling in amazement.

Comfortably sat in the living room, Tim on his lap, Sam in his arms, Mark looked fondly at the kids. He almost wished Jack was here with him but in a way he also wished he was in his bed with Jack at the moment. He tried to repress a yawn, in vain. 

But unfortunately after her lunch the little girl was now wide awake and full of energy, babbling in his arms, her big blue eyes looking in wonder at her dad and big brother. Trying to put her back to bed now would be a lost battle.

Mark tried to think, then finally an idea came to the young father. Mark glanced toward the stairs and tried to hear any noise coming from his bedroom.  
Then he took a deep breath, cleared his throat and, as lowly and softly as possible hoping he wouldn't wake up Jack, he started to hum. He wasn't exactly singing but just humming low in his throat, some melodies he remembered his mom used to sing to him.  
When he saw he had caught the attention of the children on his laps he started singing, still very softly and quietly. Tim and Sam stared at him in awe, the little boy cuddling a bit against his side as the baby girl stopped making noise and stayed still in his arms. Mark hugged both of them, cradling and rocking them softly, and it didn't take long until they started dozing. 

 

When Jack got up in the morning he was surprised to find the bed cold where Mark should be sleeping.  
He got up and took a look inside the other bedrooms, still no sign of Mark, nor his children for that matter. Jack scratched the back of his head, furrowing his brows, and he walked downstairs.

When the Irishman entered the living room he froze and blinked, his heart melting immediately in his chest.  
His whole little family was sleeping on the sofa. Mark laid across it, Sam and Tim resting on his chest. Everyone was sleeping deeply and he could even hear a faint snore.  
Jack gazed at the delightful scene before his eyes. He retrieved his phone, snapped a picture and quickly set it as lockscreen before putting it in the pocket of his pajamas.

“Mark, Mark wake up.” Jack whispered, kneeling next to the sofa.  
“Gnh?” Mark jerked awake, opening his eyes. “Is it morning already?”  
“Yes, and I'm sad.” Jack chuckled. “I woke up and you weren't in bed with me.”

Jack stood up and took the baby girl in his arms as gently as possible, trying not to wake her up. Mark sat up carefully, holding the little boy against him as he got up as well, yawning deeply. Jack chuckled again.

“It's still early, you can go back to bed if you want” he said as they were walking upstairs to put the kids in their respective bedrooms. “I'll wake you up in a while.”  
“Aah, you're too good to me Jackaboy.” Mark said with a smile, and he kissed Jack on the cheek before yawning again.


End file.
